


Ты прикован ко мне, словно цепью ядро

by Andrew_Clean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: "Я не называю тебя кодовым именем в постели"





	Ты прикован ко мне, словно цепью ядро

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be My Ball (I'll Be Your Chain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348394) by [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten). 



> Название текста - перефразированное устойчивое выражение "ядро на цепи" (ball and chain), то есть, жена или любовница.

– Господи, – выразительно произносит Фил. Он на секунду замирает в дверях спальни, но быстро скользит внутрь и плотно закрывает дверь за собой.

– Всего лишь Хоукай, агент Коулсон, – любезно подсказывает Клинт. Он разделся донага, избавившись от костюма супергероя и нижнего белья, и теперь лежит, лениво поглаживая член рукой. – Не хочешь помочь мне с этим?

Фил поднимает бровь, но чертовски быстро снимает костюм, поэтому положительный ответ очевиден. «Носки», – нетерпеливо бросает он, и Клинт снимает их ногой об ногу, с улыбочкой, совершенно не раскаиваясь, что они на нем оставались. Разве он виноват, что Фил закончил слушать отчет Старка раньше, чем предполагалось? Клинт вообще едва успел попросить Джарвиса приглушить свет, прежде чем Фил вошел.

– Я не называю тебя кодовым именем в постели, – добавляет Фил. Он без церемоний стаскивает майку с трусами и падает на кровать, немедленно захватывая губы Клинта своими. Он целуется жестко, слегка используя зубы, короче, так, как Клинту нравится.

– Да ладно тебе. Шепчи милые глупости мне на ушко, – мурлычет Клинт. Он хрипло вздыхает, когда Фил отталкивает его руку и сам начинает отдрачивать ему. Руки Фила отнюдь не похожи на руки канцелярской крысы, он действует решительными, уверенными движениями, изобретательно лаская головку, и Клинт кусает губы, сдерживая стон.

– Ты здорово на взводе, – замечает Фил, но его голос звучит ласково. – Успокойся.

Клинт правда взбудоражен, ему пришлось неподвижно просидеть шесть часов на снайперской позиции, и последовавшие за этим шесть минут боя его совершенно не удовлетворили, вот и приходится направлять неиспользованную энергию в мирное русло, пусть это будет, например, безобидный эксгибиционизм. Он берет руками лицо Фила и притягивает его к себе для очередного поцелуя, ну там языки, зубы, желание…

– Давай я расскажу тебе, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой, Бартон, – говорит Фил ему на ухо так же, как делал это тысячи раз по комму. – Я собираюсь дрочить тебе, пока ты света белого не взвидишь. А затем втрахаю тебя в матрас.

– Да, сэр, – умудряется выговорить Клинт, слова Фила посылают по его телу мурашки желания.

Фил еле слышно мурлычет, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев от подбородка Клинта вниз, а может быть, Клинту просто кажется этот звук, ведь у него звенит в ушах от каждого удара сердца, отзывающегося эхом на каждое движение руки по члену. Фил ненадолго задерживается на ключицах Клинта, легонько посасывая кожу, чтобы не оставить отметин, да, Фил осторожен, очень осторожен, затем продолжает ленивое путешествие по эрогенным точкам партнера, это знакомая, хорошо изученная территория. Поцелуй в ладонь правой руки, той, которая не сжимает одеяло, – и пальцы дрожат от удовольствия. Легкое дуновение обвевает круглый напряженный сосок как ветерок. Затем Фил облизывает бедро Клинта – как тот хочет, чтобы любовник вдавил в него свои пальцы, оставил отметку, заклеймил его. Шум в голове Клинта нарастает, когда Фил губами прикасается к головке его члена, и этого ему хватает, чтобы кончить, задрожав и застонав от оргазма. Он закидывает голову назад, зажмуривает глаза и наслаждается пост-оргазменной негой, пока Фил ласкает его обмякающий член, который рефлекторно отзывается на знакомые скользящие движения.

Клинт начинает переворачиваться, но рука Фила на бедре останавливает его. «Я хочу тебя видеть». Так что Клинт снова откидывается на простыни, липкий от своей спермы, размазанной по животу. Фил растягивает его осторожно – более нежно, чем любит Клинт, но почему-то сейчас это именно то, что ему нужно – сначала одним пальцем, затем двумя. Фил медленно и равномерно двигается внутри Клинта, загибая пальцы так правильно, что Клинт выгибается на кровати и чувствует легкое головокружение, а также нетерпение хочу-нужно-еще… Клинт разочарованно шипит, когда Фил вытаскивает пальцы, но тот сразу же заменяет их членом, дразня вход, раскрывая его постепенно и изысканно. Клинт кладет ноги на плечи Фила и как обычно бормочет: «Давай, ты меня не разобьешь», но тот только улыбается. Он ненадолго вынимает, оба делают глубокий вдох, и Фил скользит внутрь. Он играючи берет правильный темп, и Клинт наконец чувствует, как напряжение трудного дня отпускает его, усилия, которые он затрачивал весь день, чтобы бдительность не превратилась в скуку, трансформируются в чистое желание, физическая связь между ними заставляет его просто чувствовать – «так хорошо» – и хотеть – «не останавливайся!». Руки Фила крепко держат его бедра, вжимая пальцы в кожу и наконец-то оставляя отметины – это единственный признак их борьбы за контроль над ситуацией, и Клинт обнаруживает, что выгибается, толкаясь бедрами навстречу партнеру, и это окончательно выводит Фила на пик удовольствия, тот теряет благопристойный вид и полностью (на! на! на!) отдается пожирающему их огню желания.

Фил изливается внутрь него со стоном, и Клинт изо всех сил старается не закричать от ликования. Однако это желание превращается в бессловесное хихикание, когда Фил вытирается покрывалом и тяжело падает на кровать рядом с Клинтом, натягивая простыню на них обоих.

– Может быть, я сделал что-то неправильно, – говорит Фил, мягко улыбаясь, – но что такого смешного?

– Мне кажется, что меня пропустили через мясорубку, – все еще посмеиваясь, говорит Клинт. – Это и есть твоя суперсила, да? Подкрадываться к людям и заставлять их что-то чувствовать?

Фил кладет руку Клинту на плечо:  
– Пусть это срабатывает только с тобой.

– Чертовски правильно, – говорит Клинт, роняя голову на плечо Фила.


End file.
